In the ongoing development of small personal computerized products such as laptops, tablets and smart phones, the casings or enclosures that organize, secure and protect the electronic components have also experienced significant transformation in response to the continuous pressure to reduce the size and weight of these structures. In many situations, the ongoing reductions have pushed the size of the individual structural pieces below that which can be easily or economically mass produced using conventional manufacturing techniques. At the same time, structural members that were previously enclosed within the casing have been moved to exterior positions where the aesthetics and appearance of the member become a concern.
Consequently, a need exists for improved methods for reliably producing small structural members that also meet the exterior aesthetic and design requirements of the overall product. It is towards such a manufacturing method that the present disclosure is directed.